First Impressions
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: (Gaige meets others and everyone meets Deathtrap fic!) Gaige knew she didn't look like much, but really, having the others fighting all her battles was really annoying! She had Deathtrap and everything! She wasn't a kid, she was a woman of science! Looks like she'll just have to prove that to the others, one way or another. Slight Zaige!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, I decided to try my hand at writing a Boarderlands story, cuz I've been playing the game and reading a bunch of stories for it too! Especially Zaige (Zer0xGaige) stories! XD I just think they're so cute together XD**

 **So here's the first chap! This story may or may not be only a couple of chapters, we'll have to see though XD**

 **While the game itself has a lot of cussing, I plan to write this story with little to no cussing so as to not only keep it rated T, but hopefully avoid being reported or have the story taken down! So if that's why this story may seem a little off from the normal BD fic XD But give it a chance! Please? *puppy eyes* 0.0**

 **This story is a Zaige story!**

 **Disclaimer is on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, spellcheck doesn't like meh -_-"**

 **Enjoy, and please review so I know if you guys like the story, think I should continue, or have any ideas on how to make the way I portray the characters better!**

* * *

Gaige wasn't sure what to think of the others who were crammed into the same compartment of the transport as her. With each each person carrying at _least_ two guns, the genius was feeling pretty stupid with only an old pistol her dad had given her before her abrupt departure from Eden-5. At least she had Deathtrap, though that was only a small comfort considering she was pretty sure that the blue-haired woman near the front of the car was a freakin' Siren, if the winding tat's around her bare arm were any indicator.

The woman had to be a Siren. She was drop-dead gorgeous with a killer bod that made Gaige feel uglier than a-

Focus Gaige, focus!

Green eyes flickering away, Gaige studied the next person who was closest to the Siren, feeling sufficiently comfortable enough to openly stare, considering she'd hunkered down in the farthest corner from the rest of the group.

Her gaze settled on a short, muscular man. She quickly decided he had some Latino in his blood, taking in his tanned skin and dark hair. The accent also gave him away the minute he'd started telling the Siren a very long and detailed (as in blood and guts being sprayed everywhere kind of detail) story. The man seemed nice enough, she supposed. And judging by how the Siren and man on his left acted towards him, Gaige could only guess that the group of four had traveled to Pandora together. A group of Vaulthunters...that was deadlier than anything Gaige could imagine.

But, back to the task at hand. Smiling, Gaige continued on.

A few feet from the shorter male, a man who looked likely to have a military background sat, smiling slightly, seeming humored by the misfortune of the Siren who was stuck listening to the story the Latino was regaling her with. The man was tall and muscled (though not as much as the other man near him). He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and Gaige immediately wanted to approach the man, who looked so _nice_ and-

Her still intact hand strayed to her robotic prosthetic, and Gaige immediately banished the thought of introducing herself. She was still a bit...self-conscious about her arm predicament. It was a recent addition, and not only were the phantom pains still only just fading, so was the gnawing sense of disgust that she'd lost her limb because her stupid jealousy of Marcie had blinded her...

Gaige was startled from her thoughts when a loud laugh left the Latino man (Salvatore, had she heard him call himself?). Bright eyes now once more alert, Gaige's gaze turned to the last occupant of the car.

With a lean, athletic form, the fourth man was dressed in a skin tight, almost ninja-esque suit of black and varying grays, the only splash of color being a bold red '0' on his upper right pec. Flexible armor resided on his shoulders, elbows, chest, shins and feet. A belt rested on his hips, and an amunition pouch was on the outsides of his upper thighs. The armor on his shins were strapped on, and a sword was strapped to his back, a deadly sniper rifle in his hands as he idly adjusted its settings. His face was hidden by a helm of dark metal and tinted glass. His hands were gloved and...wait, did he have only four fingers? Was she imagining things, maybe even hallucinating? Gaige recounted and found that, yes, the man had only eight fingers in total. What was this guy? A robot? No, her Mechromancer sense wasn't tingling...An alien, maybe? She looked back up to the tinted mask-

And found it turned towards her.

She could just _feel_ the man's eyes baring into her.

Cheeks flaring a bright red, Gaige turned her gaze away.

Of all the stupid, idiotic, frickin' scatter-brained...

Tugging her bangs over her eyes, Gaige slouched further into her seat.

* * *

Zer0 was used to being looked at with looks of fear. It made him proud, knowing he could strike fear into even the toughest of enemies, though it made many challenges less thrilling than if his foes showed blatant fury towards him.

And so when he felt eyes on him, Zer0 had turned to look, fully expecting a scared, nervous expression on the face of the compartment's fifth occupant-

Only to find large, bright eyes inspecting him with not terror, but instead pure, unbridled _curiosity_.

Zer0 tilted is head, confused and, dare he say it, _intrigued_ by this little...Vaulthunter? She didn't look like one, perhaps she was just a stowaway...

Big, emerald eyes turned up to his hidden face, and the girl's face immediately went red, her gaze snapping away as she sunk in her seat, trying to hide herself from view, tugging her bangs down and the bandanna tied about her neck up, obviously trying to shield her face as though that would save her from embarrassment.

But despite this, Zer0 didn't look away. No, not when this new subject, this new possible challenge.

The girl- no, she was eighteen, she was a woman (if just barely) had pale redish-pink hair that was pulled back into a slightly off-center bun that was tied with a yellow ribbon, and a yellow head scarf, with long bangs hanging in her eyes (though that did nothing to hide the shockingly green eyes that inspected everything with such _interest_ ). Her skin was a soft peach color, not tanned but not pale, and she was of average height. A yellow scarf, matching the head scarf and ribbon, was tied loosely around her neck, and just bellow that was a choker decorated with nuts and bolts of different colors, and a loose necklace with five simple beads. She wore a pale blue, half unzipped hoodie, with a one sleeved shirt that was a faded red that had a skill decorating the front, and a skirt of the same faded red as her shirt. Under the skirt she wore simple, black and white striped leggings, paired with blue hightops. About her slim waist, she had a belt that had several objects fastened to it and a very old, rusted pistol that Zer0 found almost amusing, seeing as it would be all but useless to the girl.

Yet...this also bothered him, for some reason.

That was odd, why would the young woman's lack of proper weaponry _concern_ him even in the slightest? If she died, it was her own fault for not being prepared for the challenges ahead...

So why didn't that thought make him feel any better?

Frowning to himself, Zer0 forced his gaze to leave the pathetic excuse of a gun, his attention being drawn by how the girl was tugging at her sleeve. Why was she fidgeting so-...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

There, in place of the young woman's left arm, was a metal prosthetic.

It wasn't that such limb replacements were uncommon. Quite the opposite, especially here on Pandora, but for one so _young_ to have one...It just rubbed him the wrong way.

Zer0 finally looked away when the Commando of the group, Axton, spoke up as he stood.

"Almost there." He stated, stretching with a groan as his stiff muscles protected at the movement.

The others took this as a signal they should get ready to move (no rest for the wicked, Zer0 supposed. They had to get moving to Sanctuary as soon as they reached their stop). While Maya and Salvador stood, Zer0 holstered his sniper, moving to the rest of the group.

* * *

Gaige had been surprised when the man had announced they were almost at the last stop. While the four others stood and moved into a group at the center of the car, near the front, Gaige hesitantly got to her feet as well, forcing herself to stop tugging at her sleeve, a vain, stupid attempt to hide her arm. She quietly watched the group of four, still unable to gather the courage to speak (and after what she had gone through recently, she wasn't in an all too chatty mood anyways). They seemed to know each other well, Gaige mused, watching as they shared a quiet conversation.

It seemed so peaceful right now...Maybe the rumors about Pandora were wrong, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here-

Gaige yelped, stumbling when the transport gave a sudden lurch, and she was sent tripping into the foursome at the other side of the car. She was surprised when, oddly enough, the tall, military-looking man managed to catch her by her still intact arm and steadied her. Before Gaige could thank him, though, she found herself shoved behind the man and most of his group, the man only muttering "stay behind us, kid" as the sole form of explanation.

Confused, Gaige managed to peer out between the man and the Siren, and she quickly understood the man's concern.

Two large Hyperion robots armed with lasers leading a group of other armed mecha and soldiers.

Gaige's lips set into a thin line, and she reached for her old Bandit Hevy Pistal...

But a black-gloved hand gently touched her wrist, halting her movement, and despite knowing whose hand this was, Gaige just _had_ to look up. So she did.

And there was the strange man in the dark helmet. At Gaige's questioning look, the man shook his head.

"Blood sings in my bones/your heart is too faint to fight/ this fight shall be mine."

Gaige stared at him blankly for a long moment, processing what he had just said (and not taking a moment to admire that warm, smooth voice of his that was so friggin' _hot_ , nope, not at all...)

"Was that a _Haiku_?" She asked incredulously.

The strange man only shrugged.

And then everything became chaos.

Gaige yelped as she was shoved into cover, and the group lept into action.

Oh heck no, she wasn't just gonna sit here and wait this out! She wasn't a little kid anymore! She wanted to blow the heads off of these sons of-!

Aaaand the fight was already over.

Wow. These guys were good. That, or these idiots who'd attacked them were just really, _reeeeeeally_ bad.

Gaige gave a start when a hand was offered to her, looking up.

The man with the zero on his chest stood there, silent and waiting, hand still extended to her. Gaige took it, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Thanks." She finally managed after getting the ringing out of her ears (the Commando's turrets were really effective, but way too loud, especially in a closed off compartment). Offering her most confident, "I-Am-Awesome" grin, Gaige shook the hand that she still held. "The name's Gaige."

The tall man considered her, and for a moment, Gaige thought he wouldn't answer. She was about to give up on her hopes of a reply when the sword-wielding warrior finally spoke.

"Zer0."

Gaige blinked.

"...Like the number?"

A nod.

There was a moment of silence...

Then a wide smile.

"...Cool."

The man, Zer0, tilted his head, seeming to consider Gaige for a moment, before the group's Commando started heading for the conductor's car. The others quickly followed, Gaige following at the back of the group hesitantly. The Commando looked back, and after sharing a nod with the other three of his group, he opened the door.

Woah.

That was a _loooooot_ of explosives.

* * *

Zer0 didn't know why he did it. It actually bothered him greatly that when realizing their was no putting enough distance between them and the explosives, he had chosen to turn and shield the young red-head with his body mere seconds before the explosion.

Surprisingly, the girl had accepted the kindness, curling close, her body small and warm against the assassin, face hidden in the dark plates of Zer0's armor and robotic fingers clinging painfully tight against his abdominal.

And for some reason, Zer0 found himself tucking the girl's head under his chin and hoping his shields would be enough to keep he alive.

Either the adrenaline from the battle had made him suddenly go soft...Or he was going insane.

Neither idea was all that comforting to him.

Even through his armor, Zer0 could feel the heat as the explosives detonated. He felt his body leave the ground, but the strong metal fingers still held fast to his armor. The assassin's shields shattered almost immediately under the pure ripping pressure of the explosion, and the last thing Zer0 remembered was a flash of bright green eyes before all became black.

* * *

It was...cold. Painfully so. Gaige absently wondered why she'd thought wearing a short-sleeved shirt was a good idea, she was a genius, shouldn't she have taken the icy tundra outside of the bandit lands into consideration?

But right now, she was too sore and cold to care. She had to try and figure everything out. Like why she was being shaken and heard a voice...

Managing to pry her eyes open the young Mechromancer peered up, squinting against the blindingly white landscape and catching flashes of blue.

The Siren.

The woman looked concerned as she shook Gaige, and when the younger female looked up, the beauty's expression became one of relief.

"Your alive!" She gasped out, sounding relieved. She stood, helping Gaige up as well. "Come on, we have to find the others."

Gaige's nose wrinkled slightly.

"Huh?"

"The others." The woman repeated. "The three other vaulthunters that were with us, remember? You met Zer0, and Axton was the one who kept you on your feet in the car. And the loud mouth, Salvador? We were all separated in the explosion. Thankfully you and I landed close to each other."

Odd, Gaige remembered that man, Zer0, had latched onto her, tried to protect her...How strong had that explosion been, if it had dislodged her robotic hand from the assassin's armor?

Shaking this thought off, Gaige nodded, lips setting into a determined line.

"Alright. Any ideas how to find them?"

The Siren sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Not really, no. I don't think they should be that far, though, considering you and I ended up so close to one another."

Gaige managed a grin, hoping to use her age to her advantage to help the older woman feel better with a childish expression.

"Well what're we waiting for then? Let's find them and get outta here, I'm freezing my nonexistent balls off here!"

The Siren laughed at this, and Gaige could now officially say she'd not only met a frickin' _Siren_ , but also made her _laugh_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **So I know this took forever to get out, I'm so sorry! I had writers block -_-'**

 **Anyways, thanks to those who have faved, followed and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! Since this is the last chap, as this is only a two-shot, I'd really like some ideas for future Zaige stories!**

 **I also forgot to mention in the first chapter that, in Gaige's description, her hair/head style is different from the default! If anyone didn't recognized the hair style, its the "Bang Bangs" style from the game! Her clothing coloring is the default coloring though XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time she and Maya had found the others (along with a very talkative Claptrap unit), Gaige's teeth were chattering, and the chill of the icy tundra had long settled into her bones. She was thankful when the Claptrap unit, while a talkative little piece of junk, led them all to a relatively warm home that was carved into part of a mountain, and she was not ashamed to run over to the wood-burning furnace.

While she warmed herself and the others searched the old rusted containers scattered about for health vials, Gaige took to keeping Claptrap entertained, nodding as it blabbered on about its "friends" and Bullymongs. But Gaige, like the other Vaulthunters, wasn't really listening. She was watching.

One thing Gaige prided herself on was her attention to detail. This, she believed, made up for quiet a few of her faults (like obliviousness to social ques, social awkwardness, her fear of monkeys...), and this gift was one she always could put to good use.

Out of the entire group, Gaige was rather guilty to find she was the least injured, no doubt thanks to Zer0, who had shielded her when the detonators exploded.

At the thought of the darkly dressed Vaulthunter, Gaige's gaze turned to him.

The ninja-esque warrior was searching through a large, old safe, ignoring the disturbing pictures of a decidedly feminine Claptrap unit on the wall just to his right. The man (undoubtedly a man, considering she'd been pressed up against his _phenomenally_ muscled chest only a couple hours earlier- focus Gaige!) was favoring his left side ribs and left arm, but his armor appeared to be amazingly strong, because aside from some dents in the thin metal plates, it was still intact.

Everyone jumped when Axton suddenly called over from the small bathroom.

"Found one! Zer0, pass it to the kid!"

Zer0 deftly caught the vial tossed to him, then turned to Gaige, who was scowling.

"Quit calling me kid! I am a _woman_ of _science_!"

Zer0 tilted his head, a red LED question mark appearing across his face mask, and Gaige reddened.

"Don't give me that look! I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen! A legal adult! And you're all crazy if you think I'm gonna use that vial!"

Another question mark, and Gaige huffed.

"I'm perfectly fine while all of you, on the other hand, look like you were all ripped up by starving skags!" Crossing her arms and turning away slightly, she glared at the far wall. "One of _you_ guys use it."

Zer0 looked from the health vial to Gaige, then to the other Vaulthunters, then back to the vial, then the other Vaulthunters once more. Maya moved forward, sitting beside Gaige.

"Look, I know we all look pretty messed up, but...We've all been in worse shape. We can handle a little pain until we can find more vials, but you're not used to pain, you're new to this-"

Gaige looked offended.

"'Not used to pain'? Do you not notice I have a freakin' robotic arm?! I wasn't born with this you know!"

Maya grimaced, shaking her head.

"Alright, take it easy. Just look at it this way, you're young and we already see so many people get hurt that we don't want to see you in pain when we can do something about it."

Gaige pouted, turning her head away again.

"Nope. Sorry, but its not gonna happen."

"She is certainly/ stubborn beyond reasoning/ its worthless to try."

Everyone looked at Zer0, who only shrugged before offering the health vial to Axton.

Axton gave him a dry look in return while Salvatore guffawed. Gaige grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Well, this had been an interesting day.

First being stuffed into a tiny train compartment with four other people, then being nearly blown up into tiny chunks of flesh and gore, and now they were following a blind Claptrap unit to who-knew-where (and while it was frickin' hilarious to watch the little robot constantly fall flat on it's face, Gaige really hoped it actually did know where they were going).

So for a good hour now, they'd been wandering through the icy tundra, and Gaige was thoroughly annoyed by how the other's had arranged themselves around her in an almost protective manner. Axton was in front of her, with Maya to Gaige's left, Salvatore bringing up the rear, and Zer0 to the Mechromancer's right. So far, aside from a few Bullymogs, they hadn't run into much trouble. Gaige's pistol was still full of ammo, a depressing reminder of the fact that Gaige had yet to shoot a single bullet. Sure, she wasn't a pro like the other Vault Hunters, but she'd gone to shooting ranges with her dad all the time! She was good, she really was!

Gaige gave a start when there was the bang of a gun going off, and her head whipped around, eyes wide. A few meters away was the corpse of a Bullymog, and Zer0 was reloading his sniper. It seemed that the Assassin had noticed a stray Bullymog climbing out from one of the nests in the ice-covered cliffs around them. Noticing Gaige staring, Zer0 looked to her, a question mark lighting his helmet. The girl's cheeks flared red and she quickly turned her gaze back forward, both embarrassed that she'd been caught staring like a fangirl and still furious that no one thought she could take care of herself. She was a woman of science! She could protect herself!

They finally came to a stop in a clearing, high glaciers all around and the sky cloudy. All-in-all, the entire area was drop-dead depressing. By now, the Claptrap unit was yammering again, and Axton looked like he was seriously considering shooting the Claptrap, if only to shut it up.

But then the little robot began saying it could see again, that it could see a "handsome" Claptrap and several ugly sidekicks (and really, Gaige felt insulted that the robot considered her ugly, though the others were in the same boat).

And that could only mean that the gigantic Bullymog from before was terrifyingly close.

All of the other Vault Hunters quickly converged, back-to-back and Gaige (who was beyond sick of this by now) stuck in the middle.

"Hey! You guys're suffocating me! Quit it!"

The young woman yelped as a three-fingered hand rested on her head. Looking up at Zer0, the assassin held a finger up to his helm, silently telling her to remain quiet. Gaige shook off the hand, pouting, but didn't fell silent.

After a minute or two of searching but with no results, they all split into two groups. Axton, Maya and Salvador went to inspect the nearby nests while Zer0 stayed with Gaige, no doubt to "protect" her (as if she needed protection!) Gaige glanced at Zer0, preoccupying her bored mind with trying to determine if he was an alien or not-

A sharp gasp left Gaige as she was harshly shoved away. Her back smacking against frozen stone, the Mechromancer ignored the throbbing pain in the back of her head and looked up, confused and shocked that Zer0 had shoved her away like that. Sure, she wasn't one for manners, but all the same she was a lady-!

Gaige's mouth fell wide open in a gape as she looked up just in time to see Zer0 get smacked aside by a huge Bullymog. It was the one from before, Gaige recognized. Zer0, who would have usually been able to dodge, had taken the split second of time that he'd had to shoved Gaige to a safe distance away instead of dodging himself.

"Zer0!" Gaige finally managed to choke out as the Assassin hit one of the frozen cliffsides. Judging by how the ninja-esque warrior slumped forward slightly, his back had taken some good damage and he had to recollect himself.

Gaige felt anger grab at her chest, the same anger she'd felt at Marcy during the High School Senior's Science Fair.

Piercing green eyes turned to the Bullymog.

Axton, Maya and Salvador (having heard the young woman's exclamation and seen the Bullymog) all ran to help, each preparing to fire-

" _WRECK 'EM BABE_!"

The hoarse but confident cry made the three Vault Hunters freeze, and from where he crouched by the cliff, Zer0 too looked up in confusion and surprise.

A large floating robot with rather terrifying blades came to existence, the familiar crackling static and momentary flash of pixel-like squares a telltale sign that the robot had been digistructed. Almost immediately the robot attacked the ginormous Bullymog, blades tearing into flesh and slicing through blood-stained fur. It was no mystery as to who the robot belonged to as Gaige joined the fray, firing her pistol repeatedly as she kept herself out of the Bullymog's reach.

The girl, who'd seemed far too young to be on Pandora in the first place, too young to be a _Vault Hunter_ , was suddenly proving that she could keep up. The robot was unique, never seen by the others, and so it was obviously of Gaige's own design. The girl's prosthetic, so steady and _precise_ , was put to good use as the young woman fired headshot after headshot (in all fairness, the Bullymog was putting up a good fight all the same- he was a tough ol' beastie, that was for sure).

While the others quickly went to help the Mechromancer, Zer0 found himself instead taking the time to study Gaige. Even with the lingering clumsiness of adolescence, the girl was obviously quick on her feet. She had a good eye, as she managed to keep just barely out of the Bullymog's reach but close enough that each bullet she shot was more effective. Her prosthetic kept her aim steady, and the adrenaline from battle seemed to somewhat temper her over-zealous nature, if only slightly. Zer0 prided himself on being able to see what others could not, and this was once such moment. As he examined Gaige, he noticed how her aim became worse but her attacks more powerful, quicker, more _feral_. It took the Assassin a moment, but he quickly realized that Gaige was one of the rare few who could use the ability known as Anarchy. In his time, Zer0 had only met a couple of people who had the unique talent, but they had been fierce fighters and worthy opponents.

The fight felt like it took hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. The end of the battle soon came as, with a last gurgling, warbling moan, the Bullymog collapsed with a heavy thud. The large floating robot moved back to Gaige, hovering by her side like a silent, hulking guardian. The anger in Gaige's eyes died away as she caught her breath, her now empty pistol held loosely in her robotic hand as she stared down at the corpse of the Bullymog. For a split second, the others wondered if she was going to panic or pass out (she clearly wasn't used to fighting, her accuracy had only been a result of her well-made prosthetic and her trembling fingers on her still intact hand were a good sign that she was unused to killing).

Yet, after a long moment, Gaige reached to her large robot. She gently patted its large metal chassis before quietly moving forward. The others watched as she knelt down, hand closing around the Claptrap optic that hung at the dead Bullymog's neck. With a tug, the tangled wires came free of the Bullymog's neck, and Gaige straightened, turning back to the other Hunters. Beaming, she held up the optic.

"Looks like we got it back!"

A startled laugh left Maya, and Salvador let out a string of colorful curses in his native tongue, sounding disbelieving. Axton grinned, while Zer0 only tilted his head.

"Holy crap, kid!" Maya said, moving forward and patting Gaige's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us you had a giant robot?!"

Gaige blinked, taken aback. Obviously, she hadn't thought to tell them. Smiling sheepishly, the young woman shrugged.

"Sorry..?"

Axton had by now moved to the robot, inspecting it.

"You make this?" He asked, glancing at Gaige. The Mechromancer nodded.

"Yeah, I did. He's hooked up with my arm, I can digistruct him anytime! His name's DeathTrap, but feel free to call him D.T, he answers to both!"

Zer0, who had stayed back, glanced from the robot (now deemed DeathTrap) to Gaige, then to the pistol in her hand and the ammunition on her belt. Judging from what he saw, the girl only had two, maybe three bullets left, and Zer0 frowned to himself. The girl put up a good fight, but she didn't know how to use her resources sparingly and effectively. Waiting until the others went to retrieve the terrified Claptrap unit from its hiding place of choice and for Deathtrap to un-digistruct, Zer0 finally moved to Gaige.

The girl gave a start as the Assassin yanked the pistol from her hand.

"H-hey! What're you doing, you jer-!"

Gaige never finished as she found a new weapon shoved into her hands. It took her a moment to realize what it was.

"Wha-...Woah, wait a sec! This is your sniper rifle! What-" Zer0's hands were on hers, adjusting her grip on the gun. "What're you doing?! Don't you need this?!"

Zer0 moved behind her, hands pushing up until Gaige held the sniper rifle in the ready position as if to fire. His hands again moved to Gaige's, making sure they remained steady.

"Hold it evenly/ do not ever hesitate/ never close your eyes."

Gaige managed to look over her shoulder.

"But don't you need-"

"No." Zer0 interjected, for once breaking from his familiar Haiku pattern. "I have many weapons, you do not. You may return it later."

Gaige hesitated, glancing from the sniper rifle in her hands, then back to Zer0, and she smiled, bright green eyes lit once more with excitement.

"Thanks."

Zer0 only nodded as he watched the girl run off to join the others.

It seemed that the young Mechromancer really _was_ worthy of hunting the Vault.


End file.
